


New York Got Interesting

by GalaxyNookling



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other, TMNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNookling/pseuds/GalaxyNookling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know,the title is horrid, I hope you will like my very first story! </p>
<p>Please enjoy and try your hardest not to judge....</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Got Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER!! This is my very first story, I will not be perfect and I wont always notice my spelling mistakes or my grammar, I will try my best to pay attention though. THANK YOU!!

"The one known as the girl.....new test subject......experiment or Kraang" 

Huh? What is happening? Whats a Kraang? What Experiment?? And why do i feel like I was just ran over by a giant truck...?

"Yes Kraang, she will be perfect for the testing of the liquid known as the mutagen"

What the hell is mutagen? Man I need to get out of here! But I cant see or move!

"Kraang, chain the one known as the girl to the thing known as the metal table" 

Man these guys need grammar lessons....

I could feel myself being chained, so I took the time to try and prevent myself from being chained. "Leo me go you creeps!" I shout, frowning. "I was not prepared nor did I sign up to be apart of this!" I growled.

I could here robotic noises and before I knew it, I was being pinned down and forcefully chained to the table I began to struggle and whine "Let me out of here!" I cried out, scared now.

I hear a few whirred machines before a loud noise filled the room and some weird sticky liquid hit my skin. The stuff began to burn. I squealed and struggled. 

The liquid seemed to enter my veins, stretching and breaking a few things. "FUCK!!!" I screamed loudly to the heavens. "WHAT IS THIS!? WHY DOES IT BURN SO MUCH!?" I screamed but no answer came. I was so scared and the pain was so overbearing. I soon just let it take over and passed out right on that table. 

I just hope those Kraang don't rape me or anything...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i'll do the next chapter soon!
> 
> P.S. Sorry that its short, its currently 3:20 in the morning...


End file.
